this crazy life
by STANandKYLE
Summary: Lux is the new girl in school, and she needs to make friends to try to fit in : sorry for the crappy summary *NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S!*
1. oc request

**hey guys! this will be my FIRST OC story! YAY! now i'm new at this so please don't be too picky kay? okay. now i can't have too many oc's beause i'll get lost so i will only pick a few, but you still have a chance :) i hope this turnes out okay. wish me luck!**

**oh and if you have any questions please inbow me thank you!**

Have you ever had cold oatmeal? It's nasty, really nasty. 9

Its worse that having to drink warm watered down soda.

I grab my torn up backpack that I've had since seventh grade, and head out the door.

Having to change foster homes more than nine times in my life meant that I had to change schools more than nine times in my life, and of course they all blame me for having to change homes, which isn't true.

It's not my fault that they treated me like a used tampon and so what if I ran away a few times. I was just tired of being locked in a room all day with a bunch of annoying kids, but hey! At least bed 32 is all mine right?

I grab my skate board and ride to school. I love skating, I always have. And I'm pretty good at it too if I do say so myself. I just wonder where I got it from. My birth parents? Maybe.

Even though I've changed schools a lot, I'm always still nervous meeting new people, although I don't show it.

I try to act cool so I can fit in a little.

I have never told anyone about foster care or not having parents. I've never been close enough with anyone to tell them.

I turn the corner and see all kinds of teenagers walking into the big brick building. I push my board toward the front of the school. I pick up my board and push open the huge double doors.

'Well,' I think to myself. 'Here goes nothing.'

**Name: Lux mathew (L , u as in usher ,and x)**

**age: 16**

**grade: 11**

**casual outfit: black skinny jeans with a white fitted tank top with a grey fitted tank top over it that has some big holes on it(but you can still see tha white tank at the top and bottom) with a black and grey plaid short sleeve buttoned up shirt that she leaves unbuttoned. black fingerless dloves with black nail polish on. grey converse, and a black beanie that she wears sort of to the side.**

**party/events outfit: a edgy grey top with racer back accented collars with zip down front. with a black and silver criss cross design belt across it and the same color and design chest pockets. it is short and you can see her belly button piercing. and and a different pair of black skinny jeans with black and grey converse.**

**looks: she is fare skinned with blond natural wavy/curly hair that goes a little past her shoulders. when she has her beanie on she has her hair in a loose bun that is to the side a she doesn't wear her had she has her hair down. she has blue eyes and is a healthy SKATER NOT EMO :)**

**personality:she is a skater chick and has a bad attitued at times, but is sweet to some people just don't get on her bad side, she has gotten into a lot of fights.**

**Past:she has lived in eleven different foster cares her whole life and all of them were awful and abusing to her in so many ways. when she was 10 one of the foster care people(who was a guy) raped her, and in others she was abused, and the men flirted with her and tried to do thing to her. thats why she ran away alot.**

**crush: will be stan! :)**

**enemy(s): cartman and wendy and anyone else who starts something with her.**

**friends: stan, most oc's, kyle, and most guys (shes counted as one of them) (shes a tomboy)**

**likes:skateboarding, singing, being bad (stealing, drinking, etx.) and stan the color black.**

**dislikes:foster homes, being sad (she tries to cover it up) being hungry**

**soo heres yours- **

Name:

age:(16 or 17)

all in 11th grade :)

Outfit:

party/event outfit:(please be spesific on all clothes) and halloween costume please./

looks:

personality:

past:

crush:

enemy:

Friends:

what do you think of my oc?:

like:

dislikes:

anything else?:

**so i hope this turns out good! :) so do you guys like my oc? i do :)**

**see you guys soon!**


	2. first day

**okay, i have pick the oc's, and they are...**

** Ciro Alfero- Insomniac Lightbulb**

**Krisa Sladen-  
****Vinnie klebitz- PlayboyXXX**

**Kali Shae Teague- IheartHelloKitty23**

**Brian Blackwood- 6747**

**Elissa Thorne- ElissaTucker3**

**Alice Taylor- WhatALovelyTeaParty**

**if you wern't picked i am really sorry, i like all the oc's**

**i really hope you enjoy, and i promise i will go in further dept with the oc's I PROMISE! :)**

**ch.2 first day**

I walk toward my new locker. 'Here it is' I think to myself. 'Locker number twenty five.'

I set down my skateboard so I can use both my hands, and use my new combination to open my new locker. Wow everything is always new to me yet old to everyone else. I pick up my skateboard and set it in the tiny metal locker.

"Hey, you skateboard?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see a girl standing there.

She had straight black hair, and was wearing a shirt with a middle finger on it that read fuck you and black skinny jeans with what looks like white vans. 'Loving the shirt' I think.

"Huh?" I question.

"I saw your skateboard, I assume that you skate."

"Oh, yeah I love it."

She smiles at me. "Cool me too, but usually when I have nothing else to do."

I nod my head and start to walk to my class. "Oh," she says stopping me. "I'm Elissa by the way, Elissa Thorne." I nod my head again. "I'm Lux."

"Wow," she gleams. "Cool name, who named you that?"

"Um," I stutter. "M-my m-mother. My mother, she named me."

Elissa nods her head questionably. "Well, I hope I see you soon."

"Yeah, me too." I say as I start to walk to my class.

Once I finally find my classroom I grab the handle and push it open. As I do everyone one has their eyes on me. That's great, just what I needed. All eyes on me.

The teacher who apparently goes by the name Mr. Garrison speaks up. "And you are?"

I clear my throat. "Lux, Lux Mathews."

"Oh yes, you're the new student. Take a seat over there." He points to an empty seat in between two boys.

A short boy with black hair wearing a black parka and black ripped jeans with you guessed it, black boots.

And another boy with a scar on his right cheek wearing blue shorts and a shirt that read Big Boss on it.

I take a seat, and pull out a notebook that I got from the donation box at the foster home. "lux why don't you tell the class all about you and where you're from." My eyes widen in fear.

"Um, o-okay." I say trying to think of what to say. "My name is Lux Chapin Mathews, and I came from long beach California."

"Who are your parents and where do they work?" Mr. Garrison asks. I take a deep breath. "Ohm, my mom is Cate and my dad is Nate,"

"Cate and Nate?" someone asks. "Y-yeah. My dad works as a, umm doctor and my mom is… a stay at home mom." I nod thinking it was over. "So why did ya'll move here to south park?" he asks.

"Well, my dad always wanted to live in a small town." The teacher nods his head.

"So what do you like to do?" I sigh from relief that he was finally off the subjects of parents. "I like to skateboard."

He once again nods his head. "Well class, now you know who lux is. Now dumbasses, turn to page 442in your history books."

Now none of that was true of course, but if I'm going to make a good impression, then I can't have people know my real background."

The bell ring to dismiss us for lunch. I stand up and head out to find the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up!" I turn around and see that Elissa girl, with one of the boys that sat next to me. She waves to me. "Hey do you want to sit at lunch with me and some of my friends?"

I smile. "sure."

She looks at her forgotten friend next to her. "Oh, this is Vinnie."

He tilts his head to the side. "Yeah you sit next to me first period." Elissa smiles. "Don't worry his shirt lies." "Hey!" he says. "I am a big boss." She laughs.

She takes my hand and pulls me toward the cafeteria. Vinnie smiles and looks at me. "I've never seen her like this; she's usually shy around people she doesn't know well."

She pulls me into the line, and rushes me to get my food.

She sits me next to her and across from this really stunning looking boy. "Hi, I'm Stan." The boy across from me says." "Lux." I reply smiling.

The whole table consist of me, Elissa, Vinnie, Brian who is the other boy that sat next to me first period, a girl named kali that had short dark brown hair, and wore a baggy black t-shirt that said 'I'm smiling because I have no idea what's going on' in purple and blue letters. With dark blue skinny jeans, grey converse, red owl earrings, and what looks like a ying-yang necklace.

Another girl named Krisa with brownish blonde hair with her bangs dyed blood red, and is wearing an avenged sevenfold t-shirt with red skinny jeans, black converse and black fingerless gloves like me.

A boy named Ciro with slightly longish dark brown hair with bangs that fall in front of his face. With slightly tan skin, who wore a red sweat shirt with an Italian flag on it, a grey pair of shorts and old looking red converse.

A girl named Alice, who to me looks similar to Alice from Alice in Wonderland because of her long blond hair, big blue eyes, and the fact that she has the same name. She wore a loose, flowy white top with jeans,

And a few other people like Kyle, Red,Cartman, the beautiful Stan, and a strange kid named Butters.

"So, you're from long beach California?" Ciro asks me. I take a sip of my water. "Yeah born and raised." I say grabbing my last grape, and popping it into my mouth.

"No one gives a shit wear your from skater chick." The fat one named Cartman said gulping down his entire plate.

I roll my eyes. "First of all, you should slow down on your eating, because sally Struthers is getting jealous, and second if no one gave a shit then why did someone ask me?" Cartman huffs and goes back to his plate.

"Don't worry." Alice says. "He's always like that."

I ride my skateboard back to the foster home thinking of today.

God there is a lot of weird people at that school, and a lot of people that seem really cool.

I sigh.

they all think that I'm Lux the long beach girl, who's dad is a doctor and mom is a stay at home mom. What if my father is a doctor?

I ride up to the front door. I leave my skateboard, and push the old chipped door open. The smell of weed hit me as I walk into the living room to set my bag down.

"lux!" miss walker, the bitch who is supposed to take care of me screams. "Where are you?" I walk into the kitchen to where she is, pushing one of the little kids out of the way. Of course I'm the oldest. "I'm right here." I state.

"Hurry and help me clean, Fern your social worker is coming in a few minutes." She says throwing me a rag.

She grabs some febreze and started spraying it everywhere to get rid of the smell. I just stand there.

"You better start cleaning before I stick this broom over here up your ass!" she yells making the littlest cry.

"Oh shut the fuck up you fucking retard!" she says dropping the baby on the couch. God I hate fern, she's the one who put me into this foster home.

There's a knock at the door. Ms Walker picks the crying baby up and pretends to love on her. "Go to your room dumbass." She says shooing me off upstairs to bed 32.

Fern came up here for a little bit, she said something like ms walker said I was acting up and that it needed to change, I wasn't really paying attention, it's the same thing every time.

I lay my head down on the worn pillow. Those people at lunch today were really cool excluding that fat ass Cartman of course.

I really hope I make really good friends with them, even though I shouldn't because I probably won't be here long, I'll end up going to a different home with another bitchy woman that I have to call ms or Mrs., and some creepy guy that stares at me and always puts his hands on me.

I close my eyes.

That Stan guy was really cute.

**so how was it? good, bad? please leave me a relpy and all that good stuff! next chapter soon!**

**LOTS OF LOVE! LUX! :) **


	3. Party Time!

**Hi guys! i'm sorry it took longer than i expected, but i do have an excuse, i went out of town to see my sister and my niece, so i sisn't have time to write exept for the five hour car ride, but i ended up sleeping most of the way. well, anyways i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Party Time!**

I sat in the lunchroom picking at the half cooked food. "Sup guys." Vinnie says taking his seat beside Ciro. "So, who's all going to tokens party tonight?" Krisa asks.

Everyone at the table gets exited. "It's going to be a lovely party." Alice says joyfully. Kali shakes her head. "It's a lot of pressure, but I'm going."

"Why is Tweek going?" Elissa says smiling at her.

Kali blushes a little. "Maybe?"

"What about you Lux?" Kyle asks. "Are you coming?"

"Umm, no I'm not."

"Awe why not?" Stan asks.

"C'mon Lux, everyone is going. Brian's going, sure with red but he's still going." Ciro says. "Even Cartman got invited."

I look at everyone's pleading eyes. "Fine, I'll go." "Great!" Alice says with joy. Finally everyone went back to their own conversations.

* * *

I open my locker and grab my skateboard. "Sup Lux." I look back at Stan walking toward me. "Oh hey Stan." I say as I shut my locker. "So you're for sure going to tokens party tonight?" I nod my head.

Stan smiles at me. "cool, well I should go, see you tonight I guess." I nod my head again. "Okay."

I stare at him as he walks away.

* * *

I rush through the door and up the stairs to my suitcase I have yet to unpack. I unzip it and search through until I find what I'm looking for. "Lux, what the hell are you doing!" Miss Walker yells.

"N-nothing!" I yell back as some of the other kids run by. It sucks being the oldest here. "Well get the fuck down here and get to work, I'm getting hungry!"

I roll my eyes and walk slowly to the hall. "I said hurry the fuck up!" she yells again and gets up from the couch. She walks up the stairs as I walk down and grabs me by my hair. "Let go of me!" I scream as she pulls me into the kitchen.

She throws me down onto the kitchen tiles. "When I say hurry, that means you run you skinny little ass here as fast as you can!" she scratches her head with her fake nails, and takes a puff of her cigarette.

"You know, I don't have to do this." She says. "I didn't have to take you in, but I did so you get up and start working." She takes another puff and walks out of the room. God I hate her.

* * *

I look at my reflection from the stand up mirror in one of the bedrooms. I had taken my black beanie off and had my hair down showing its natural waviness.

I was wearing regular blue skinny jeans tucked under some black boots that stopped right below my knees, and a black tank top that say 'It's better to burn out then to fade away.' In blue letters. A black bracelet, and a blue heart necklace.

I grab my blue beanie and put it on. "I'm ready to go I guess." I say quietly to myself. I peek down stairs and see Miss Walker asleep on the recliner with her yellow flower robe on and a burnt out cigarette in her hand. 'Coast is clear' I think as I head back.

I climb out the upstairs window, onto the garage roof and walk over to the small tree and climb down. I grab my skateboard from the front yard, and head to tokens house.

This better be a good party.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I grab my camera, and walk out of my bedroom. "Are you ready to go Clyde?" I say knocking on his door. I've been living with Clyde for a while. I would consider him my sort of sibling.

He opens the door wearing what he wore to school. "Why didn't you change?" I ask. "Why would I?" he smiles at me and walks through the hall to the stairs.

I follow him bending my head down trying not to see the hallway mirror.

I hate having catoptrophibia. I'm so scared of mirrors.

I follow Clyde out the door, and onto the sidewalk.

For tokens party I was wearing skinny jeans and a red button up shirt.

We get to tokens yard and see some people in the front yard. We walk up to the front door and heard the music thumping through the walls.

Clyde opens the door and the music gets louder. We pass by some people dancing, or trying to dance and find the kitchen. So many people are already drunk.

I grab an empty cup and walk over toward the keg. After I get my drink I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're…" "Hey Elissa." Craig says dully. "Hi Craig." I say blushing. He flips someone off and takes a sip of his drink.

"Are you having fun yet?" I ask him. He takes another sip. "I will be once this kicks in." he says shaking his drink a little. I take a sip of my drink. "What about you?" he asks.

"What about me?" I take another sip. He sighs. "Are you having fun yet?"

"I will be once this kicks in." I mock. He laughs. Wow, I don't think he's ever laughed like that before. "Seriously though, are you having fun yet?"

I smile. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just a little claustrophobic." "oh." He says. We stand there in uncomfortable silence for what seems like forever.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he quickly says. "What?" I ask. "n-not like that, but just to get out of this crowd." I nod my head. He grabs my hand and we both start to blush. He takes me upstairs.

We open the door closest to us. We suddenly see two people on the bed. Wendy and Kenny, they both happen to have their tops off. Craig quickly shuts the door.

"Oh…my…god." I say still standing in front of the door. "Stan's not going to like this." Craig finally says. "Krisa's not going to like this either."

"Why would Krisa care?" he asks. "Because," I say "she has a major crush on Kenny, and to top that she fucking hates Wendy."

Great this is just great.

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V.**

"Do we have to go to this stupid party?" I ask red as I wait for her to get ready.

"Yes we do Brian." Red says as she walks out of her room sigh. "But there are so many retarded people going to be there, I hate all of them."

Red smiles. "Do you hate me? I'm going to be there."

"No, I don't hate you." I say smiling.

"And what about that girl Lux? You don't hate her. Or what about Kenny, or Elissa, or Vinnie, or any of them? You don't hate them."

She sighs. "Please come. For me." Red says with pleading eyes. "Fine I will, but only for you."

"yay!" red squeals and throws her arms around me. I blush and grab her hand. Pulling her downstairs and out the door.

As we walk in I see fat ass at the snack table. I roll my eyes, of course he would. Alice comes up to us "Are you guys dating?" she asks.

I look down and see that we are still holding hands.

I ignore her question and walk past her pulling red along with me.

I look over the crowd. "What are you looking for?" red asks. "Kenny, do you think he's here yet?"

She giggles. "Yeah, he's probably wasted already." I smile at her.

God she's perfect.

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

I walk into one of tokens guest bathrooms to wipe off someone's puke off of my shoe.

why do people have to puke when there drunk? i ask myself.

I wet a rag and take off my shoes.

I was wearing a black sleeveless tube-top with a blue net crop shirt over it, and a black leather mini skirt with knee high black converse. My red owl earings and a 'glow in the dark rainbow' bracelet.

I love rainbows. I also love unicorns. Rainbows and unicorns are awesome.

I put my shoes back on and open the door. Not looking where I'm going I run into a shaking body. "Gahh!" I hear Tweek yell. "Oh I'm so sorry Tweek, I didn't mean to scare you.

"I-it's O-okay Kali." He stutters. "It's just too much pressure, all these people and this music is just too much pressure." He says twitching.

"totally." I agree

"w-what?" he asks.

"I said totally, it is t-too much pressure."

He looks me up and down still shaking a little. "Y-you think it's t-too much p-pressure too? I t-thought I was t-the only one who t-thought that."

I smile at him. Damn he's cute when he stutters.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Oh this is such a lovely party." I say to Token as I fix the white lace dress that I wore. "thanks." he says smiling. "So, have you seen anyone that you like?"

"Token!" I say playfully hitting his shoulder. He laughs.

I spot a few kids in one corner smoking, but one of them really catches my attention.

The one with the black choppy hair with red streaks. Red Goth is what they call him I think.

I start to twirl my hair.

He's just so, so, I can't explain it. There's just something about him that makes me want to just run up to him and kiss him.

He's just so… bad, and it makes him so… hot.

"Alice. Alice? Alice!"

I turn my head toward token.

"Hey Alice, were you in wonderland or something?" he says laughing.

I turn my head back to the cute gothic boy. "It's Red Goth isn't it?"

I turn my head back. "How did you know?" he smiles. "I didn't, but I do now." I sigh and resume staring and him.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

I walk into the giant house, and squeeze my way though people. I find Kyle and walk up to him. "Sup dude." He says taking a sip out of his cup.

"sup." I reply.

"There are a lot of people here." Kyle says.

"There always is." I nod my head agreeing with him.

"do you always wear that hoodie?" he asks me. I nod again.

For the party I had thrown on some grey skinny jeans with a red plaid shirt under my hoodie, with my grey Nikes.

Before he could say anything else I hear someone behind me.

"Sup faggots." Cartman says walking toward me and Kyle.

"Shut up fat ass." Kyle says before taking another sip from his cup.

"I don't take orders from Jew pussies like you Kahl."

Cartman looks me up and down for a minute. "T-that outfit I-is, um is…" he keeps staring at me, and blushes "I-its retarded! Yeah you, um look like a fag." He takes his eyes off of me And quickly walks away.

"God he's such an asshole." Kyle states. 'Yeah he is an asshole, but he's a cute asshole.' I think but don't say out loud.

Yep, he really is one cute douche bag.

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V.**

Where's Kenny at? I think to myself. He should've been here a long time ago.

I got dressed up for him and he's not even here. I wore a black tank top with a Rasta colored pot leaf on it, with denim shorts and red converse just for him and I can't find him

I see Elissa and Craig coming down the stairs. " Elissa, Craig hey!" I wave to them.

They both look at me with fear. What the hell? I think.

I walk toward them. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing!" Elissa says frightfully. "N-nothing is up. Nope nothing at all. Right Craig?"

"Um nope, there is nothing up what so ever." Craig says dully, but somewhat the same as Elissa.

"What's going on with you too?" I question.

"Nothing Krisa, were just, drunk."

"Elissa, you're a horrible liar, but anyways have you seen Kenny? Do you know if he's here yet?" Elissa and Craig look at each other. "nope." They say in unison.

"Well," Elissa says. "Were going to walk to the other side of the room, C'mon Craig." She grabs Craig by the hand and leads him through the crowd.

What the fuck is wrong with them tonight? I ask myself. I walk through the crowd still in search for Kenny.

Where the fuck is he?

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

"You suck at Call of Duty butters." I say as I grab the controller from his hands. "Watch and learn from the master of Call of Duty." I say laughing.

I play a few rounds against Stan.

"Ha," Stan says. "I won. What happen to watch and learn from the master of Call of Duty?" "shut up," I say rolling my eyes. "that was just luck boy."

"You act like you're a pimp sometimes Vinnie." Stan says laughing. "Especially with that gold chain." He says laughing harder. "I am a pimp."

I was wearing a golden yellow shirt with black jeans, with dark yellow glasses, and my gold chain, so yes I am a pimp.

"Then where's you bitch?" Stan asks.

"Oh, you mean Lux, I don't know." I laugh.

"She's not you bitch Vinnie." Stan says in a serious tone. I laugh more. "Dude, I know she's not, I was just kidding, calm down. No need to get you boxers in a wad."

He keeps his serious face on. "I was kidding Stan, Lux is to cool to be anyone's bitch okay?" Stan sighs. "Yeah, okay." "You should go look for you girlfriend." I tell Stan.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stan says defensively. "Umm," I say scratching my head. "I was talking about Wendy."

"oh." I sigh and pause the video game. "You act like you don't even want to be with her."

"I do not." Stan says getting angry. "Dude, no need to get all pissy, I'm just saying. Wendy is hot, if I was with Wendy I would want to show her off. You act like you're trying to hide her off."

Stan sighs. "I don't know Vinnie, I don't know."

"Just think about it Stan, and if you decide to break it off with her, is it okay if I go for her?"

Stan smiles, and punches my arm playfully.

I laugh. "I'm being serious, is it okay if I go for her?"

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

It took me forever to find tokens house, I really need to memorize these streets.

I let myself into the loud house filled with teenagers and beer. I grab myself a cup and head for the keg. I walk through the crowd in search for someone I know.

"Hey Lux!" I hear Vinnie call me. He walks toward me. "Your finally here, I didn't think you were going to show up." "Well, I'm here." I say smiling.

"That's great; do you want to play call of duty?" I shake my head. "Maybe later, have you seen Stan?" "Yeah, he went upstairs. He's with…"

"Thanks Vinnie." I say as I walk past him, and up the stairs. I open the first door I see, it's empty. I come to one that looks like it's either a closet or bathroom because of the smaller doors. I turn the knob.

I see Wendy sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Stan's waist. They jump. i cover my eyes."Oh my god, I'm so sorry I thought, I just, I'm sorry." I say shutting the door behind me.

I could hear Stan calling my name.

I rushed down the stairs and through the crowd. I could hear Elissa, Kali and Alice asking what was wrong. I ignored them and kept going through the crowd.

Someone grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the front door. "You saw Stan and Wendy didn't you?" Vinnie asks. I nod. "I tried to tell you."

"I should just leave; I knew I shouldn't have come." Vinnie pulls me through the crowed and into the kitchen.

"Listen," he says. You don't need to leave, its okay." I sigh. "Look, I don't like to get all girly and shit, but you're one of my really good friends so I'm going to tell you straight up, that Stan really does like you."

I look at him. "He does?" he nods his head. Yeah, you just need to walk straight up to him and tell him to break it off with Wendy and he'll do it without even hesitating."

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head. Vinnie sighs. "Trust me. He will."

"Lux are you okay?" I hear Alice, Elissa, and Kali ask with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

**YAY! P.O.V.'s yes they are short, but i tried. so i hope you enjoyed. it looks like there might be some drama later...who knows :) please R&R and all those lovely things. (oh now i'm sounding like alice) LOL 3**


	4. arguments

**i am sorry for it taking so long, but i wrote the whole thing and my dumb self forgot to save it, so i had to re write the whole thing, so the deleted one was SOOO much better that this, but i tried. i hope you enjoy anyways.**

**PLEASE READ! if you haven't given me a costume, or a formal wear, i would appreciate it if you would PM me that please.**

**ALSO: I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET, AND YOUR OC'S ARE JUST PLAIN AMAZING! I LOVE TO READ ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS. DON'T FORGET THAT I LOVE OU :D**

**Arguments**

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V**

I walk down the crowded hallway of South Park high toward my home room. I see Craig and Elissa by the water fountain.

"Hey guys!" I say walking toward them. They both look at me and quickly start to walk away. Oh hell no! I think as a run and grab both of them by their shirts.

"Hey, let go of me!" Craig yells. I pull them toward the janitor's closet and lock the door.

"What the hell Krisa? Let us out." Elissa says banging on the door.

"No one is getting out until you guys tell me why you've both been acting so strange ever since the party." I say putting my hand on my hips.

They stay silent.

"Is it something I did?" I finally ask. "Oh god no!" Elissa says. "It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

They both nod their head.

I reach over and unlock the door. "Just stop acting so strange, okay."

Elissa nods her head and they both walk out to their class.

I still don't believe them, but I'll let it go.

For now.

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

I sit down at my desk and take out my much needed supplies.

"H-hey Ka-ali." I hear a cute voice stutter.

"Hi Tweek, what's up?" I say.

"Can I t-talk to you, in p-private?" he says as he starts to bite his nails looking nervous, but when does he not look nervous?

"Um, sure." I say getting out of my seat and walking with him to the hallway. "whats wrong?" I ask.

"I j-just umm."

"What is it?"

"I really l-l-like you, Kali." He says still biting his nails. I smile "aw, I really like you to."

"y-you do?" he asks. "Of course I do." I say laughing.

"W-well then would you…"

"Would I what?"

"g-go on a d-date with me?"

My jaw drops. "You're asking me out, like for real?" he nods his head. "Oh god this is too much pressure!" he says while pulling at his hair. I laugh. "I would love too."

"What?"

"I said I would love to go on a date with you Tweek." Tweek smiles. "O-okay, T-tomorrow, seven thirty?" I nod. "Tomorrow, seven thirty."

He walks back into the classroom.

Oh my fucking god, I'm going on a date with Tweek.

I smile.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Okay, you can do this, I tell myself. Just walk up to him and say hi, easy as that.

I slowly start to pick up my feet and take baby steps toward the group in the corner.

"hi." I say with a small nervous smile. Red Goth and the rest of his group look up at me. Red Goth is the first to speak out.

"Uh, hey conformist."

I smile "would you like to go somewhere and talk Red Goth?" I ask while crossing my fingers behind my back.

He gets up. "Let's go conformist."

I smile but in my head I'm screaming 'Yes!Yes!Yes!'

**Still Alice's P.O.V.**

"It's been hard to cope with, you know?" Red Goth nods his head. "Life is pain, just plain torture."

"I mean, it's been two years, but he was my brother. Nobody ever really gets over thing like this." He nods again, and takes a puff of his cigarette.

"When I got the news, it felt like I had just lost a part of me, you know?"

He nods.

"How do you cope with pain Red Goth? Well besides being Goth." I ask wiping some tears from my eyes.

"I usually write poems about how pointless life is." He says after taking another long puff of his white stick. I wipe more tears from my eyes.

"You're really easy to talk to."

A small smile forms on his face for a split second before taking another puff.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him. He jumps in surprise, but surprisingly doesn't pull me off.

I sigh into his shoulder.

Wow.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

I walk out of my home room, I always hated free period. Not because I wanted to be in class, but because I could rarely find any of my friends, but at least it gave me more time for my "creative writing."

I find my way to the library, and sit down at an empty table. I pull out my "secret" notebook and open up to a blank page. I put my pencil to the paper and start to write.

"Whatcha writing fag?" I hear the fat boy say.

"Nothing fat ass." I say, gripping my pencil tightly.

He sits across from me. "Really, because it looks like you're writing a poem. Only fags write poems."

My face turns red. "I am not dumbass!"

The schools librarian shushes me.

Of course, I was writing poetry but I would never tell anyone, especially Cartman.

"Why are you even here?" I ask him. "I don't know," he look around. "I feel like the rest of your mob is got some surveillance camera on me."

I grip my pencil tighter. My knuckles start to turn white from my grip.

He looks back at me. "So how's it going fag?"

I drop my pencil and stand up. I grab him by his shirt, and throw my fist into the air as if I was going to punch him.

But I don't.

I do the exact opposite.

I grab his chubby face and plant my lips on his, and to my surprise he doesn't pull back. He just…sits there. I pull away and watch him grab onto the table to help him keep balance.

He stood there staring at me; he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

I grab my thing and walk out of the library.

Well at least I got him to shut up.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I fast walk toward Wendy to catch up with her.

"Hold the fuck up!" I say as I got closer. Wendy turns around and rolls her eyes once she sees me. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." I say flatly. She laughs. "Ha, as if."

I roll my eyes and pull her into the girls' bathroom.

"What the fuck did you bring me in here to talk about?" she says annoyed.

Once all the stalls were empty I speak up. "I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"At tokens party last Friday. I know what you did with Kenny."

Wendy sighs. "So. We were both drunk, why does it matter." I smile. "Because, I could tell Stan what you did." Her eyes go wide in fear. "You wouldn't."

I laugh. "Oh yeah, I would."

"You're such a bitch Thorne." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"And you're a slut Testaburger." I say with a fake preppy voice. She rolls her eyes again.

"If I find out that you did anything with Kenny again, I'll kick your flat ass." I say before pushing past her. What did Stan even see in her?

God, she makes me want to beat the shit out of someone!

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V.**

I held Reds hand as we walked across the crowded cafeteria.

"Well if it isn't the red headed skank with her nasty Jew boyfriend." I hear a disgusting voice say.

I let go of Reds hand and turn around to face the fat bastard.

"What did you just say?" I ask. "Just leave it alone Brian." I hear red speak up in the background.

I ignore her and repeat myself. "What the FUCK did you just say?"

The cafeteria goes silent and everyone turns their attention toward the two of us.

"I SAID well if it isn't the red headed skank with her nasty Jew boyfriend."

I walk toward him and push him against the wall. "Do you want to say that again?"

He opens his mouth to repeat his words yet again, but before he can get the first word out, I slam my fist against his jaw, making him fall to the ground.

I jump down and start to swing at his face. There's now a crowd of people watching. He knees me in the face and swing back at me.

I keep myself from falling as I swing one more time directly at his face.

Some of the administration pulls me and him apart from each other. Pulling us to the office.

Fuck this shit.

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

I walk down the hall to my next class. 'You know what?' I tell myself. 'I don't feel like going to any more stupid classes today.'

I turn down a different hall, and out the back door.

Once I'm out there I look around hoping to not see anyone. But I do, I see Lux sitting on the top of the stands next to the track. She sees me and waves me over.

I walk over and take a seat next to her. "What are you doing out here?" I ask

I hear her sigh. "Ah, you know just, avoiding Stan. What about you?"I shrug. "Just felt like skipping again." She nods and keeps her attention on the empty track.

"Hey Lux?" she looks back at me. "What?" I look down. "Do you ever miss California?"

"California?" she questions. "You know, Long Beach, California. Where you moved from." "Oh! Umm y-yeah sometimes."

I nod my head. "Why?" she asks. I shrug again. "I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a little homesick is all, but I miss my best friend the most."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Christy Parkers."

"Oh." She says dully. I nod. "Yeah, we never really get to talk anymore because of the time change." We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"What was California like?" I finally ask. Lux looks off into space.

"Lux? Lux are you Okay?" I see a few tears roll down her face. "Lux?" I say shaking her a little. She starts to shiver. I grip her wrist. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm fine, really." She says wiping tears away from her eyes. "I should go," I keep my grip on her wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I really should get back to class." She says getting away from my grip and walking out of the stands. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says before walking back into the building.

I sigh.

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

_Long Beach, California_

_'Lux, get the fuck up here! My foster dad yells from upstairs. I walk with caution up the creaky stair case. As soon as I reach the top of the stairs he grabs me by the arm and takes me into one of the bedrooms. He throws me down onto the hard bed and covers my mouth with one of his hands, and whispers into my ear. "You're a fucking slut Lux, and so I'm going to treat you like a slut." I start to cry out, but my cries are muffled by his hand. He starts to unzip my jeans, and pull them down. Not being able to get away I start to cry. He takes his hand away from my mouth just long enough to plant his lips on mine. His breath smelt of beer, and I squirm trying to break away from him, but failing as I do so. We were the only one in the house at the time, so no one could hear anything that went on that day. After awhile I started to get tired, but I get one of my arms free and I reach over and grab the object nearest to me, which happens to be an empty beer bottle, and break it against his head. He lets go to grab at his head. I take my chance and run out of the room and down the stairs, but it's too late. He grabs me, and pushes me to the ground. I pull myself back up. At that second the door opens and my foster mom walks in with a bag full of groceries. "What's going on!" she says with worry when she sees us. Her husband tells her that I went crazy and broke a bottle on his head, and tried to hit him. And of course she believed him. "Why the hell would you do that?" she screams at me. "Just, go to your room. Now! I need to make a phone call. I run upstairs, but instead of going to my room, I stop at the top and listen to her phone call. "Hi fern. Yeah it's Lux's foster mom." She was calling my social worker. "Yeah, we don't think it's going to work out with Lux. We need you to come get her as some as possible." Why couldn't my foster mom have walked in while we were upstairs? Then maybe she wouldn't have believed her douche husband.'_

"Lux? Lux are you Okay?" Vinnie asks. I few tears roll down my cheeks. "Lux?" Vinnie says again, shaking me a little. i start to shiver. He grabs my wrist. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm fine, really." I say wiping tears away from my eyes. "I should go," he keeps his grip on my wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I really should get back to class." I say getting away from his grip and walking out of the stands. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say before walking back into the building.

I walk down the hall toward my locker.

"Lux, wait up!"

"I'm fine Vinnie, really I am."

"What?"

I turn around. "Oh, h-hi Stan." He gives me a confused look. "What's so wrong, that Vinnie would want to know if your fine?" "n-nothing, I'm fine." He gives me a worried look, but then lets it go and changes the subject.

"Look, we need to talk about last Friday."

"No! No we do not need to talk about last Friday!" I yell. "but." Stan says. "L-let's just act like that night NEVER happened, okay?" he nods. I turn back toward my locker.

"Are you sure your okay Lux?" he asks with concern in his voice. I nod. "Don't worry about it okay?" I open up my locker and grab my skateboard.

"I will worry about it. I want to know what's wrong."

"It's none of yours or anyone's business what's wrong with me!" I yell again. He sighs "well, I'm making it my business." I roll my eyes.

"I think you should be more worried about what your girlfriend is doing when you're not around, then what's wrong with me."

I say to him before storming out of the school.

**oh i hope this wasn't too stupid, and sorry, i sucked at the fighing scene and also the kissing scene, and also it was VERY HARD to write the red goth park, because i don't know much about being goth. **

**please R&R i love you guys SOOO much and love your sweet comments, thay make my day!**


	5. Costumes and Creatures

**Well this is the next chapter (obviously) LOL and i hope you guys enjoy **

**PS: this is a to be continued chapter (just a warning)**

**PSS: i would like to think PLATBOYXXX (nice name ;) LOL) for giving me some ideas THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**Ch. 5**

**Costumes and Creatures**

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

I walk into school looking around at all the teens in their costumes. Why they made us wear costumes, i will never know.

For halloween i was a hippie. i wore a short white lace dress with a brown long sleeve half jacket, and knee high brown flat boots with a brown peace sign necklace, and of course a thick brown hippie headband.

I also had my hair down in it's loose blond natural curls.

I look around for some of my friends and i finally find Elissa.

"Hey." I say as i spot her by her locker. She smiles at me.

"Hey, Lux! nice costume."

"Thanks! you too."

She had dirty toilet paper around whole body and head, only showing he eyes and mouth. She was a mummy of course.

"I love messing with toilet paper." She says with a smile.

She shuts her locker and we say our goodbyes.

i turn around and see wendy turn the corner toward my way.

she was a dark angel wearing a short black ruffle dress with knee high, high heel boots and long feathery black wings.

she was giving me the death stare.

"What's your problem?" I ask her with annoyance in my voice. She keeps giving me the same stare. "Whatever you what it to be."

I flip her off as she walks by. "Miss Matthews." One of the teachers says beside me.

I look over at him and smile changing my middle finger into a peace sign.

He shakes his head, and i roll my eyes and walk past him taking my two fingers saluting him with them.

"Have a nice day." I say to him walking to my first period.

* * *

Class sucked more than ever, trying to ignore Stan was really hard when he kept throwing notes at me trying to get me to talk.

As soon as the bell rings for lunch i bust out of there trying to avoid Stan. Which was a stupid idea, because he sits at the same table as me.

I grab my food and sit down beside Elissa and Alice. Alice was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume, and she looked just like her.

Stan sat across from me. for halloween he was a army ranger. he wore a camouflage suit with black lace up boots. The only person who wasn't wearing a costume was Brian.

Stan keeps staring at me as i try to eat the small bag of grapes that i had bought. he finally takes his eyes off of me.

"Hey, who's going to my halloween party tonight?" everyone at the table gets exited.

Deja vu.

"What about you Lux?" he asks me. 'Goddammit.' i think to myself.

"um, y-yeah, i guess." Stan smiles.

* * *

_**That night.**_

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

'Where the fuck is he?' i ask myself.

I make sure the cat ears on my head were still on. i was wearing a Hello Kitty dress with pink boots and white cat ears on my head.

'Is Tweek not coming?'

We had seen each other after school yesterday and had decided to have our date at this party, so he should have been here by now.

I keep looking around, i spot Krisa. She was wearing a Marilyn Manson costume.

"Hey Krisa, have you seen Tweek?"

she shakes he head.

I keep looking. I see stan and decide to ask him.

"HeyStan."

"Hey Kali, nice costume."

"Thanks, have you seen Tweek yet?"

Stan gives me a confused look. "Umm, he's not coming."

My eyes go wide. "W-What?" He nods his head.

"Yeah, he told me this morning that he wasn't going to show up."

"Oh." I say dissapointed. "Hey, have you seen Lux by any chance?"

I shake my head as i walk off.

I just got stood up.

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V.**

I walk with Red out of her house. I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so cute wearing that Little Red Riding Hood costume.

She looked stunning like always.

"So, why are you so willing to go to this party, even though you not wearing a costume?" She asks me.

"Because," I say looking forward. "Cartman might be there, and i'm not done with him yet."

She rolls her eyes.

"Brian, i told you to just leave it alone, i don't want to see you get hurt."

I laugh.

"Cartman is the one who's going to be hurt."

She sighs.

We walk into Stan's average sized house, and i immediately start to look for the fat bastard.

I look around Stan's ENTIRE house. pulling Red along with me.

He's nowhere to be found.

I smirk. "He pussied out." I say to Red as we walk back downstairs.

This doesn't mean i'm done with him though.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

I fix my G.I.R. costume that i got from the clearence rack at the haloween shop before heading out the door.

i start to head toward Stan's house, but my feet take me into a different direction.

Toward's Cartman's house.

I let my feet guide me to Cartman's front door.

everything is working exept for my brain.

Cartman opens the door. "W-what do you want?" He asks, his voice cracking a bit.

I push open the door and walk in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yells. I just stand there.

"Well?" He asks.

I finally open my mouth. "I'm asking myself the same question."

He gives me a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" i try to move, but i can't, i'm frozen.

"Dude, get the hell out of my house."

I keep standing there.

"Dude, c-cut it out! Y-you're fucking creeping me the f-fuck out!"

My feet finally start to move toward him. I cup his face with my hands and plant my lips on his yet again, and just like last time, he doesn't pull away.

To my suprise, he starts to kiss back.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I look in every dark corner of the house, i even check outside. i can't find Red Goth.

I walk back inside.

I don't get it? why isn't he here?

where would he be?

"Hey Alice." Token says behind me. i turn around to see Token dressed as a doctor.

he was wearing regular scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck.

i laugh. "Lovely costume, Token."

he smiles. "Thanks."

"Have you seen Red Goth, or any of his group here?" i ask.

he shakes his head. "No i haven't sorry, i would be suprised if i did though."

"why?"

he laughs."The goth kids never come to halloween parties. They never had."

"Why?" i ask again.

he sighs. "they hate halloween, they always say that halloween is just a time for all the conformist to dress like them and make a joke about it."

"Oh." i sigh. "I was hoping he'd be here."

Token walks into the crowd.

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

"Dude, i'm telling you. there are things out there, just waiting to take a bite out of you!"

I say to Stan as he walks around as if he is looking for someone.

Stan rolls his eyes."Dude, you're crazy." He says dully.

I fix my plastic vampire teeth. "I swear man! There's creatures just lurking around waiting for the right time to attack."

"Have you seen Lux here?" He asks me as he keeps looking around.

"no," I say quickly. "But, dude you have to believe me. they could be anyone, that's why you can't trust anyone."

"God, shut up dude! i'm not in the mood." He says.

I smile. "Dude, what crawled up your ass?" I say laughing.

He ignores me.

"Fine," I say.

"I'll go talk with Kyle or someone and let you find Lux, but i'm telling you, there everywhere."

I walk away from him and search for the Jew.

they're here, i just know it.

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V.**

I find Kenny talking to a group of people. he was wearing black jeans, black hoodie, black everything. he was a Ninja.

he had some cloth wrapped around his face so only his deep blue eyes could be seen.

He pulls the cloth down a little once he sees me. "Hey Krisa."

i smile. "Hey Kenny, whats up?" He shakes his head. "Nothing much, just chillen. What about you?"

"Same." i say.

i spot Elissa with Craig. "I-i'll talk to you later Ken."

he looks up at me. "Ken? i like it."

i smile and walk toward elissa and craig.

"Hey, guys!"

Elissa smiles. "Hi Krisa."craig without any meaning to it,just flips me off and i do the same back.

"So, have you guys just been standing here the whole time?"

Elissa clears her throat. "Krisa, i've been thinking and i'v decided that i should tell you why we were acting so strange."

"Oh, really?"

Elissa nods her head. "You see Krisa..."

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" i yell as i walk through stan's house looking for her.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BITCH!"

* * *

**My P.O.V. (again)**

I move around trying to avoid Stan.

I find my way to the basment, and turn on the dim light. "this is going to be a long night." i say to myself.

I shut the door and walk down the stairs. I find a seat on an old dusty couch.

As soon as i sit down i hear someone open the door. "Hello?" I hear Stan say. "Are you down here Lux?"

I keep my mouth shut hoping he'll leave.

He doesn't.

Instead, he shuts the door and walks down the stairs spotting me on his old couch.

"There you are Lux." He says as he steps down. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asks.

"I'm fine, leave me alone."

"I didn't ask if you where fine, i ask you why you're avoiding me." He says sitting down beside me.

I stand up. "And i said to leave me alone." He stands back up. "Do always push people away like this?" I look up at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighs. "You know what i'm talking about Lux. You push people that care about you away. You never give them a chance."

I roll my eyes. "Just stop. I don't want to hear any of that crap." He takes a few steps toward me. "Why can't you trust anyone? Why can't you trust me?"

I blink trying to keep tears from rolling down my cheeks. "you can tell me anything Lux." he says.

I can't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. "No! I can't tell you anything! I can't trust anyone! if i trust anyone it will all go wrong." I yell at him, crying.

Stan takes a few more steps torward me. "It's okay Lux, it's okay." He says trying to confort me.

"No! Don't you get it? It's not okay! It's never going to be okay!"

"Can you just calm down and please tell me what's wrong?"

I sigh."No."

"Why not?"

"Because i don't want to."

He takes another few steps toward me. Now were only about a foot apart. "Does Vinnie know?"

"No, why would you bring him up?"

"N-no reason." i give him a confused look.

"Look, i'm going back upstairs, so just leave me alone." i say as i walk up the concrete stairs.

i turn the knob and push the door, but it doesn't open.

It's locked from the outside.

"Goddammit!" i say banging the door. "It's locked."

"No ones going to hear you with the music blaring like that." i sigh and walk back down the stairs. "Now what?" i ask.

He shrugs.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V. (WTF? LOL)**

"Bebe?" I ask. "Have you seen Stan?"

she shakes he head. "Nope, why?" I sigh. "I've been looking for him everywhere. I have a really bad feeling he's with Lux."

"why?" Bebe asks.

"He was talking about her yesterday and today. He said he was worried about her, that she was acting strange or something."

Bebe speaks up. "Damn girl, thats not good at all."

"I know," I say. "I can't trust her."

Bebe nods. "I would keep looking, oh and i would hurry, who knows what there doing together."

"Lux is such a slut, first off i'm always seeing her around Vinnie, and now she's probably with stan somewhere."

I keep looking around for them.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I lift myself onto the short counter. Craig stands in front of me. with me sitting on the counter we are now the same height.

Craig was wearing a torn up suit with fake blood all over his suit and on his face, especially around his mouth.

He was a zombie

"I like your mummy costume." He tells me.

I smile. "Thanks, i like your zombie costume."

"I wonder if Krisa found Wendy yet?" I shakes his head. "No, we would have heard screaming by now."

I laugh.

"Elissa?" Craig asks me.

"huh?" i say looking straight at him.

"Can i tell you something?"

I nod. "Of course you can." I say smiling.

Craig puts his hands on my waist, and pulls himself to me. He tilts his head and kisses me.

Just as his lips press against mine, the lights go out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**so... what do you guys think. i wrote this all in one day. it is now 4:50 AM LOL and i'm still not tired.**

**Next chapter coming up soon please R&R :)**

**PLEASE READ BELOW! WARNING, VERY EMOTIONAL :)**

**(I just want to let you know that i love every single one of you, even if i don't really know you. LOL creepy. I love all of your reviews. You guys are really helping me out with some emotional issues right now, you have NO idea :) you guys warm my heart and make me laugh, and i hope that when this story is over, WHICH WON'T BE FOR AWHILE HOPEFULLY :) that i can make another one with characters that are amazing as you guys! 3)**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING... I'M WATCHING YOU! ;)**


	6. I don't like the dark

**YAY! another chapter! I'm def on writers block! UGGHHH!**

**oh and sorry if you didn't get a p.o.v. like i said, i'm on writers block.**

**PS: PLEASE READ! so i know your oc's, but i don't know you guys, so if you want me to get to know you, and you want to get to know me, then PLEASE PM me! i really would love to tell yuo about myself and to hear about you guys. :) **

**PSS: I'm also thinkin of making a youtube channel,and making videos because i have always wanted to have a youtube career then work my way up to the BIG SCREENS LOL. but seriously... i've always wanted to be in front of a camera for my acting and on the stage with my singing. So PM me and tell me if you think i should, and if you would watch it! :)**

**Okay i'm done now! :)**

**Ch. 6**

**I don't like the dark**

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

Everyone screams.

Craig removes his hands from my waist and searches for my hands. When he finds them, he takes them. "Are you scared of the dark?" he asks.

i shake my head forgetting that he can't see me.

"OH, no."

He helps me off the counter, and pulls me into the living room with one of his hands in front of him to stop him from running into anything.

"What the hell happened?" Craig asks.

"I think the lighting struck out a power cord or something." Token explains.

People start to freak out a little. "I don't like the dark." Butters says.

Craig pulls me back into the kitchen.

"So, what should we do now?" i ask him.

He cups my cheeks with his hands. "I think, we should we should finish what we where going to do before we were rudly interrupted."

His lips find mine.

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

"OWWWW!" I yell.

"What happened?" Kyle asks looking around.

"Was that you Vinnie?" Bebe asks me.

"Y-yeah, i was bitten by something." i say holding my arm.

"It was probably stans do..." kyle explains.

"It was a vampire."

"What?" Kyle asks. "Yep, it was most definitaly a vampire." i say.

"..." "Are you on crack?" Kyle asks. "NO! i was bitten by a blood sucking vampire, and now i'm going to turn into one."

i can practically hear everyone roll there eyes.

"I can feel it," i think out loud. "I'm already starting to change." i rub the bite mark.

"I have a strange desire to drink blood."

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

"What the fuck just happend?" I ask Stan.

"Well, the power just went out."

"No shit Sherlock." i say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"you ask what happend, so i told you." Stan says dully. After a few minutes of akward silence between us Stan stands up.

"Hold on just a second." He mumbles.

"What are you doing?" i ask when i here some fumbling. Suddenly i small amount of light blinds my eyes.

"I forgot we had a battery powered lamp." Stan says as he sits back down next to me.

"So what should we do? Oh i know, we should talk."

i roll my eyes. "I don't want to talk."

"Will you please talk to me Lux?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, because i know you're not. I asked you to talk to me." he says.

"And i said to leave me alone." i say.

He lays his hand on mine.

"Look Lux, i know you don't want to talk about things, but you need to. It's just going to make it worse if you don't."

i pull my hand away and stand up.

"NO!, you're going to make it worse if you keep trying to talk about it!" Tears start to fall from my face.

"Lux,"

"NO, Stan! I don't want to hear any of that crap!"

"Why do you push people away like this?" Stan asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what i'm talking about. You push people that care about you away. You never give them a chance." He says calmly.

"Just stop Stan! Okay? You have no right! You don't know anything about me!"

Stan stands up to face me.

"I know that you love to skateboard."

"So."

"I know that you love grapes, and that you eat them everyday at school."

"What does that have to do with any..."

He interrupts me. "I also know that you have ALOT of baggage, and ALOT of issues."

"Oh thanks." i say sarcastically.

"I know that you can't trust anyone, but the only thing i don't know is why?"

"Thats all anybody wants to know!" i yell at him. "what?" he says confused.

More tears run down my face."Thats all they ask me is why! 'Why are you so messed up in the head Lux? Why are you crying Lux? Why do you have stange bruises Lux?'"

"Wait, what bruises?" he asks.

I close my mouth.

"What bruises Lux?"

"N-nothing."

He gives me a concerned look.

He sighs. "You can trust me Lux, nothing is going to change how any of your friends see you."

"No i can't Stan! If i trust you or anyone else, then, then..." i couldn't finish.

Stan sigh.

"The thing is Lux, your different from other people. You're mysterious, and you're definitely not an open book, and it's sure as hell not in any language i've ever seen before."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "That was cheesy."

Stan smiles. "Will you please just tell me, it's killing me."

the smile i had turns to a frown. "God Stan, why don't you just worry about you own girlfriend instead of me?"

This isn't going anywhere.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

_"I don't like the dark." Butters says._

"Wait!" Token exlaims. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"OH, i do on my phone." Alice says taking out her ohone and loading up the app. She hands Token the phone, and walks into the kitchen.

After a few minutes he comes back holding some matches. "Where are the candles?" he asks more to himself then to anyone else.

he finds them, and lights each one. "Well it's not much, but at least we can see."

"Wait!" Alice says. "Where's Stan?"

"and Lux." Kali adds.

"They probably got killed." Vinnie says with no expression.

"What?" Kyle asks.

"Just think about it, this is how the scary movies start. A few innocent teenagers have a halloween party, and it also happends to be during a storm."

"And?" Kyle says rolling his eyes obviously annoyed.

"And then the lights flicker off, and some of there friends go missing."

"Then what?" Alice and butters ask in unison.

"Well then... The thunder shakes the house scaring everybody." Just then the thunder roars, shaking the house.

Everyone screams.

"Really Vinnie? Why do want to scare everyone?" Kyle says.

"I'm not, anyways..."

"Then what happens Vinnie?" Someone asks in the small crowd.

Vinnie smiles.

* * *

**My P.O.V. (again)**

_"God Stan, why don't you just worry about you own girlfriend instead of me?" i say to him_.

he shakes his head. "Lux, listen this isn't about Wendy."

"I know!" i yell.

"God Lux, i'm trying to be nice and deal with you yelling at me but i can't!" He yells back. "Good!" i say. "Then don't!"

Stan sighs into his hands, then runs his hands through his hair.

"You're so difficult Lux."

I stand there, small tears still running down my face. He walks toward me, and pulls me into a hug. "It's okay Lux, it's going to be okay."

I push him away. "No Stan! It's Not okay! It's NEVER going to be okay!"

i put my hands up to my face and start to cry harder.

Stan just stands there and watches me break down. "I don't want you sympathy okay? I don't want you or anyone feeling sorry for me."

"Lux,"

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me being messed up."

Suddenly the lights flicker back on.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

_Vinnie smiles._

"Then the killer takes his chance and murders all of us." Some people start to get freaked out.

"Dude, C'mon stop it." Kyle says.

"I'm scared." some people say.

_Suddenly the lights flicker back on._

"See guys," Kyle states. "There nothing to be afraid of, Vinnie is just trying to scare all of you."

At that second they hear banging on the basement door.

Everyone including Kyle screams.

"W-who wants to open it?" Kali asks.

"I Think V-Vinnie should." Kyle says. "What why me?" Vinnie asks.

"Because," Kyle says pushing him toward the door. "Your the one that made everyone scared in the first place."

"Fine." Vinnie says grabing onto the knob.

Everyone freaks out as he turns the door knob.

As he opens the door Lux rushes out followed by Stan. "What happend Lux?" People ask as they saw her tears. she ignores them, and rushes out of the house.

"Stan?" Wendy walks toward him. "What the hell were you doing with Lux down there? Why the hell were you with that slut?"

Stan rolls his eyes, and pushes past her.

"STAN! I'm not done with you!"

Stan walks out the door and into the street looking for Lux.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Krisa says to Wendy.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS BITCH!"

Krisa pulls Wendy down by her hair and start to swing. "I know what you did with Kenny at tokens party you whore!"

Kenny grabs Krisa and pulls her away from Wendy.

"Don't think this is over bitch! You better watch out!" Kenny pickes her up and takes her into the kitchen.

"Well, that was fun to watch," Vinnie says. "I just with they would have ripped each others tops off."

"You're worse then Kenny sometimes dude." Kyle states.

they hear Krisa from the kitchen.

"This isn't over!"

* * *

**So did you like it? HUHUHUH? :)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

**i just want to let you know that if you are ever feeling down or depressed, and feel like you have no one to talk to, that you can message me anytime. Even if i don't know you, i will still listen to you. :)**

**R&R ALL MY LOVED ONES! :)**


	7. Asshole

**OMG A WHOLE WEEK! i'm so sorry. my sister and neice came to visit so i didn't even open my notebook... But anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i pulled an all nighter just to finish this for you guys. so please R&R :)**

**Ch. 7**

**Asshole.**

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

'Oh my god, there he is.'

I think to myself 'you can do this Kali, you can do this.'

I walk closer to him untill he finally sees me. "O-oh hi Kali."

I just ignore his hello. "Why didn't you come to Stan's Halloween party?" He just stands there.

"I thought that, that was supossed to be our date."

"GAHH! This is too much pressure!"

"Well?" I ask.

"I-i'm sorry Kali, i really do l-lile you alot, it's j-just too much pressure."

I sigh. "Tweek theres no reason for any pressure, sure i feel under pressure sometimes, who doesn't? You shouldn't run away and hide everytime you feel the lightest bit of pressure."

Tweek smiles and i smile back.

He takes my hand and blushes. "Thanks Kali."

I smile wider and move closer to him, blushing a little bit. "You're welcome Tweek."

I press my lips against his.

Yes,you're so welcome.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

"Cartman, we need to talk about friday."

"Umm no, theres nothing to talk about fag." Cartman says walking down the street toward South Park High.

"You're calling me a fag?" I say walking up beside him.

"Yes i am fag, because you made out with me, so that makes you a fag."

I sigh. "You made out with me too dumbass."

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Thats not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"T-the point is that y-you're a fag."

Now i'm the one to roll my eyes. "First of all, that doesn't make any sence, and second, i'm bisexual and there is nothing wrong with being bi. I-i think you are too."

He stops dead in his tracks. "I'm what?"

"Bi."

"Ha, no i'm not bi or gay, i'm hundred percent straight. Straight like a ruler."

I sigh again. "Yeah, a bendy ruler."

He stays silent.

"Just think about it Cartman. What **completly** straight guy makes out with anouther guy?"

I start walking.

"Just think about it."

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Hey Red Goth." I say with a smile.

"Hi conformist." He says as he flips his bangs from one of his eyes.

I take his hand.

"C'mon, i want to sjow you something."

I pull him along, past the school to starks pond.

"What are we doing here in this conformist place?" He asks as i tug him along into the small wooded area.

"You'll see."

We finally stop at a big tree with thick vines wrapped around the trunk trying to reach the sun.

I let go of his hand and start to climb. "well c'mon."

He reluctantly starts to climb with me. We sit on a thick branch and stare at all the trees, snowy mountains, and passing birds.

"In't this a lovely sight?" I ask.

He stares at the senery. "Umm, yeah. For being comformist."

I giggle. "You're really cool Red Goth."

He nods.

I lay my hand on top of his. He looks up at me as i smile.

"It's okay Red Goth, you don't have to hate everything you know." A smile forms on his face. "I-i don't."

He leans foward, and kisses me.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I grab my backpack and get up out of my seat, humming a tune as i do so.

"Hey Elissa." My hopefully new boyfriend says as he walks beside me.

"Hi Craig." I smile at him and he smiles back.

We stop by my locker, and he waits patently as i exchange some books.

I smile again as a shut my locker. "So Stan's party was pretty cool huh?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, i thought it was fun when the lights went out."

I blush a little, and we walk in silence. He suddenly takes my hand with his and holds it firmly.

My blush becomes a dark red.

"Craig?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He replies.

"Craig, we're not.."

"we're not?" He asks.

"We're not. Not yet."

"Well, do you want to?" He asks in his sexy monotoned voice that i love.

I Nod.

"Yeah, yes i do."

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V.**

"Are you eriouly going to start drama at school again?" Red asks me.

"I didn't start it, but i am going to finish it today." I say as i spot Cartman walking by himself.

"Hey fat ass!" i yell at him.

He turns around with an annoyed look on his face. "Leave me alone Brian." He says as he keeps walking.

What the hell? I think as i walk toward him.

"Are you too much of a pussy to sight back?" I ask him with a smirk on my face.

He ignores me and keeps on walking.

"I'm talking to you fat ass! Is your fat covering up your ears or something?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Leave me alone Brain, I'm not in the mood." He says in almost a whisper.

He walks past me.

"You're just a pussy Cartman!" I yell at him as he turns a corner.

"What the Fuck?"

That was definatly not the reaction i expected from him.

What the hell?

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

I take a deep breath.

'Aww, free period. My favorite.' I think as i walk down the hall toward my locker.

"Hey Vinnie." I turn around and seea blonde babe known as Bebe standing there.

"Hey woman."

She frowns. "I'm joking." I say laughing.

She smlies. "So, how are you?"

"Did Wendy send you here?" I ask igrnoring her quetion.

She sighs. "Yeah."

"Shoot." I say.

"She wants to know all about Lux."

I roll my eyes. "Oh god,Why me?"

"Because you're one of her closest friends."

I lean against my locker. "Just because i'm her friend doesn't mean i know everything about her. She' different. She seems like she's hiding alot from everyone, but she won't tell me."

Bebe sighs. "Wendy didn't ask this, but have you guysever done anything?"

I sit there with a blank expression for a few seconds.

"you mean like sex?"

She nods.

"Wooooooooow." I say dully. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous or something?" I say smiling.

She frowns and blushes. "No! I just want to know if she's a slut or not!" I smile. "No, we've never done anything, and no, she's not a slut."

She sighs as if in relief. "Well, talk to you later blondie."

I wink and brush past her.

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V.**

as the luch bell rings i rush out of the door, and into the cafeteria. 'There she is.' I think 'There's that bitch.'

I see wendy taking a seat beside stan, rubbing his back with her bony fingers.

I walk over to her and grab her by her hair, pulling her down to the ground. "You stupid bitch!" I yell as i get down and swing.

"What the hell are you doing Krisa?" Stan asks as he tries to pull Wendy away from me.

Kenny Again pulls me off of her. "What the hell?" Stan yell again.

Kenny puts his hand over my mouth before i can tell him anything.

I bite him.

He yells in pain and removes his hand from my mouth. "Your lutty girlfriend had sex with Kenny at tokens party!"

Stan lets go of wendy. "What?" He asks.

"It's not what you think Stan!" Wendy says trying to get his attention.

"Kenny?" He asks.

"Dude, i was drunk. I'm sorry." He stands there. "I-i should g-go look for Lux." He says backing away.

At that second some teachers interrupt and pull me and Wendy into the principles office.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

'What the actual fuck?' I think as i walk out of the cafeteria. 'I can't belive Kenny would sleep with my girlfriend!'

I walk around the streets looking for Lux.

I can't be too pissed though, i mean yeah i'm mad that Wendy cheated on me, but i'm pretty guilty too, not that i've cheated on her or anything, but i've been so hung up over Lux for some strange reason, that to me, she's ceased to exist.

But why? why am i so concerned with Lux?

It's not like she gives a shit about me, she won't even tell me anything. She keeps running away from me.

'How the hell am i going to find Lux?' I ask myself. 'I don't even know where she lives.' I decide to walk past the park.

I see Alice and my old (sort of) friend Red goth walking from the woods hand in hand.

'Weird.' I think as i walk toward the park.

I see the blonde haired girl sitting on one of the swings.

I walk toward her and give her a slight push on the swing.

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I fell someone push me on the swing. "What the fuck?" I say turning around seeing stan.

"Did i scare you?" He asks standing beside me with a small smile.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes you did." His smile fades. "You skipped school today."

"No i was there, i was just invisible." I say sarcastically.

"Ha Ha." He says not quite enjoying my attitude.

We listen to the silcene of the park before he speaks up. "I found out."

My heart strats to race, scared that he had found out that i had lied about myself. I turn to face him "A-about what?"

"That Wendy slept with Kenny at tokens party."

i sigh in relief. "Oh."

"Yeah."

i nod, and look away from him. "Are you upset?" i ask.

He shrugs. "Yeah, i guess i'm a little upset, but i've been feeling distance between us for a little while."

We sit in more silence.

"So," Stan says obviouly trying to start a different conversation. "Y-you and Vinnie."

"What about me and Vinnie?"

"You guys are pretty good friends huh?"

I sigh. "Can i not be friends with a guy without everyone thinking it's a relationship?" I ask annoyed.

"I-i just."

I stand up. "I should go."

i start to walk off. "But Lux, wait!" Stan yells, trying to come with me.

"Don't even try to follow me!" I yell at him, He stops dead in hi place, and i return to walking.

* * *

**Still Lux's P.O.V. :)**

I finally make it to the big building. I take one step onto the porch before i hear his voice.

"A foster home?"

I turn around to see tan standing on the sidewalk in front of the building. "Stan?" i ask.

"You live in a foster home?" He asks. "Is this what you didn't want to tell me? Thats it?"

"I thought i told you not to follow me." I say getting pissed.

"I still did." He says dully.

I walk toward him. "Leave Stan."

He ignores my demand.

"Is this seriously whatyou were worried about? It's just a foster home. You made it seem like it was something worse. So you're a foster child, big deal. You could have told me that."

I sigh. "You don't get it Stan."

Stan rolls his eyes. "You're right, i don't get it. I don't get how you could make such a big deal out of this."

I let the tears stain my cheeks. "Why are you being an asshole?" I ask.

"You've been a bitch to me when all i've done is try to help you and be you're friend, so why does it matter?"

I roll my watery eyes. "You don't understand Stan, It's so much more than that."

"Like what?" He says rolling his eyes back at me.

I open my mouth to tell him, but i can't.

"Well?" He asks.

"You know what, never mind. I don't need this!" I say walking back to the front door.

"I don't need this either!" He yells at me.

I slam the door.

Asshole.

* * *

**Well did you like? i'm still on writers block... Please Review :) if you don't it will make me a saaaaaaaad panda :/ LOL :)**

**And remember... I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! :D**

**LOTS OF LOVE, LUX! :D**


	8. Yes

**YAY! UPDATE! :D**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I NEED EVERYONE TO SEND ME A FORMAL WEAR PLEASE, IF YOU CANNOT THINK OF ONE, YOU CAN ASK ME TO PICK ONE FOR YOU! THANK YOU :D**

**Ch. 8**

**Yes.**

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a raging head ache.

I had been crying the night before over stan, and ended up crying myself to sleep. I really didn't want to go to school today, but i knew miss walker would make me anyway.

I got up and got ready for yet another day in hell.

"Hey lux!" Elissa yells from the other side of the street.

I wave as she runs over to me. "Where were you yesterday? You missed so much! Were you sick?"

"You can say that." I say. "What happend?"

"God, well first of all Craig asked me out." She says with a smile.

"So you guys are dating now?" I ask still looking at the sidewalk.

"Mhm, and also Kali might be going out with Tweek."

"Oh, cool." I say dully.

"Oh and there's now a rumor that Alice is dating Red goth."

"Wow, thats great." I say not sounding so exited.

"You don't seem to happy Lux."

I fake a smile. "It's nothing, really."

"Okay." Elissa says oblivious.

"Oh, i'm not done. yesterday at lunch, Krisa pulled Wendy down to the ground and she beat her ass. Then she told Stan that Wendy cheated on him with Kenny at Tokens party two weeks ago."

I nod. "Ineresting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks with concern.

I nod my head. "I'm sure."

She gives me a worried look. "I know you're lying Lux, What's up?"

I ignore her and walk into the main building.

I can't belive it. Almost everyone i know is now dating someone, and i'm left here crying myself to sleep. I don't know why people say that life is unfair, i mean this is just amazing huh?

* * *

The only time i saw Stan was at lunch, and of course he was sitting at the same table i sat at.

Vinnie spotted me and waved me over.

I see Stan staring back at me and watching me stare at him.

i turn my attention back to Vinnie. He gave me a confused look and waved me over again. I turn around and walk out of the cafeteria.

I push the door to the girls bathroom, and lock the stall. I feel like i'm going to throw up.

I suddenly hear a knock at the door.

"Lux? Are you in here?"

"Vinnie?" I question.

He walks over to the stalls. "What happend Lux?"

"I-i can't do it Vinnie, I can't."

"Do what?" He asks with confusion.

"...This." Is all i could say.

"Open the stall Lux." He lightly demands . I do as he says and unlock it.

We both stand there in akward silence.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah Lux?"

"Why are you in a girls bathroom?" I ask. He looks around. "Oh shit. C'mon lets get out of here." He says taking my hand and tugging me out of the bathroom.

As he leads me across the school, i see Stan watching us, with a pissed look on his face.

Vinnie takes me out to the back of the school and into the maintenance supply room. "What are we doing?" i ask him as he opens the door and tugs me in.

"Going somewhere quiet so you can tell me whats wrong." He says sitting on a long concrete bench.

I sigh as seat myself next to him.

"It's Stan..."

"Of course." He says with little to no emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask looking at him.

"Well, it's always about Stan, That all you ever talk about,he's probably all you think about too."

I look away from him and stare at my shoes.

Of course he was right. Stan is pretty much the only thing i can talk or think about.

"Maybe you should stop and forget about him."

"Yeah, i need too don't I?"

"You know what will help with that?" He says getting up and walking toward the oppisite side of the room.

"What?" I ask.

"He bends down, and open up what looks like a miniature fridge. He smiles at me as he pulls out a full bottle of whiskey.

"Where did you find that?" I ask him.

"The janitors here really need to find a better hidding place for this stuff." Vinnie says laughing.

He opens it and hands it to me. "You can take the first sip." I smile and gulp down as much as my mouth could handle. He takes the bottle from me and gulps some down too.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

What the fuck is up with Lux? I ask myself as i search for her.

"Hey cutie." Craig say behind me.

i blush and turn around. "Hi Craig." He smiles at me and pulls me close. "Who are you looking for?" He asks leaning his forehead on mine.

"Who? Oh Lux, I was looking for Lux,I was trying to talk to her and she just pretty much ran away from me, i think something is really wrong with her." I say taking his hands from my waist and holding both of them.

Craig smiles again. "Look, i need to ask you something."

Worry hits my eyes. "What's wrong?"

He laughs his adorable laugh. "Nothing's wrong babe." I blush at that. 'Oh my God he called me babe.'

I smile. "What is it?"

C'mon lets go somewhere else. I nod and follow him outside.

We sit on the top of the stands. Once we get comfotable he grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. "You're so beautiful Eli."

I smile wide. "Well..."

"Well what?" He asks.

I laugh. "I know you take me out here to tell me i'm beautiful, So?" I say smiling.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask you this." He pulls out two long dark blue tickets with shooting stars on it.

"Homecoming is in a week and i was wondering if you would g-..."

I smile. "Yes!" I pull him close to me. He pecks my lips.

"You really are beautiful Eli." He states.

I smile.

I'm pretty sure i found the perfect guy.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I greet his friends with a 'hello' before taking his hand and pulling him along.

I stop at the back door. I smile at him before he pulls me toward him and kisses my lips.

"So, i heard you like stars, is that correct?"

I smile and nod not knowing where this is going. "Yeah, there so pretty!"

"Well, this year theme for Homecoming is Falling Stars, and i wanted to know if you would go with me."

I stand there with a smile on my face. "I thought you hated dance, or anything conformist." I say laughing at that part.

He nods. "I do, but i can get over it."

I grab his hands and smile.

"Okay."

"Really?" He asks me. He flips his bangs out of his eye.

I nod. "Of course!"

I pull him in for a hug.

"God, i'm such a conformist."

I laugh.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

"Cartman, will you just stop walking and listen to me?" I ask trying to stay with him.

He ignores me. "God, you know for someone as fat as you, you can walk pretty fast."

He keeps ignoring me which is really pissing me off.

He finally stops in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Finally!" I say standing behind him.

I see him take a deep breath before turning around to face me.

"Look fat ass, i know you don't want to talk about that night but..."

"Go with me." Cartman says in one really fast breath.

"G-go with you where?" I ask him with confusion.

"G-go with me to h-homecoming." We stand there in the most akward silence known to mankind.

"W-what?"

"You heard me moron, don't make me repeat myself." He says crossing his arms.

I smile "I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" I ask.

He sighs. "I said Go with me to homecoming." He repeats.

I smile wider. "Okay."

I Pull him to me and kiss him.

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

"Hey Tweek." I say smiling.

"H-hi K-kali." He twitches as he says my name.

"Look, i know you're not going to ask me, so i desided that i'm going to ask you."

"A-ask me what?"

I start to get nervous.

"D-do you want to g-go to h-homecoming with me?"

He twitches."Oh god! This is too much pressure!" He says pulling at his hair.

I smile. "It doesn't have to you have to do is say yes."

He nods while twitching. "O-okay, okay Y-yes yes."

I lay my hands on his hsoulder and start to rub them.

"Good." I say smiling.

I pull him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V.**

"Krisa will you please listen to me?" Kenny says pulling my hand.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Please Kisa." He say letting go of my hand.

"Why did you sleep with that skank?" I ask him.

"Krisa, i was drunk. I didn't know what i was doing. If i wasn't drunk i wouldn't have done anything with her, she was the one who was sober, not me." He states.

I cross my arms.

Kenny sighs. "Look, i would never ever intentionally hurt you or Stan. I don't even like Wendy, at all."

I look away from him. "You have no idea how badly i want to beat the shit out of you and her."

He grabs my hands. "Krisa, will you please go to homecoming with me?"

"I don't know, are you going to sleep with Wendy again? Or will it be some other slut?"

He sighs. "No one Krisa, i promise."

I sigh. "No Kenny."

"What?" He asks a little hurt.

"The school is punishing me for kicking Wendy's ass by not letting me go to homecoming."

"Well," Kenny says smiling. "We can sneek in."

I smile. "Yeah, okay."

He grabs my face and pulls me into his kiss.

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V.**

"Go with me to homecoming?" I ask my beautiful Red.

She smiles. "No."

"What?"

"I'm kidding! Of course i will!" She says before kissing my cheek. I smile.

"Don't do that to me!" She laughs. "you're so easy, i love it."

I pick her up and spin her around. "Brian!" she laughs.

I set her down. "Why are you so sweet to me?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, maybe it's because you're so beautiful, and kind, and perfect." I say with a smile.

She smiles. "I love you Brian."

I hold on to her waist.

"I love you too."

she pecks my lips.

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V. (again)**

"You d-deserve someone s-so much better than Stan, Lux." Vinnie tells me as he takes the last sip of the bottle.

"I-i do d-don't I?" I say.

We are both pretty drunk.

"You s-should tell me, everything you h-hate about h-him, get it o-off your c-chest." He laughs at the word chest. I laugh with him.

"O-okay." I say once we calm down. "Well He's... He's a...Damn"

"What?" Vinnie asks.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's perfect."

"No ones perfect Lux." He says scooting closer to me. I toss the empty bottle to the other side of the room and watch it shatter. We both laugh as it does.

"you really do deserve better Lux." Vinnie says seriously.

"Y-you deserve someone, s-someone l-like me." I look at him with confusion. "What are you talking about Vinnie?"

He smiles and grabs my waist, pulling me in.

His lips press against mine. I don't move, i can' my drunken mind tells me to kiss back, so i do.

I finally stop and push him away. "No Vinnie, Just stop. We're both drunk."

I stand up and walk out of the small room leaving him alone.

Damn.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell are they?" I ask myself as i search through every bathroom and closets in sight.

Why would Vinnie and Lux go off by themselfs?

What the fuck are they doing?

Why am i being so fucking jealous?

I walk out to the back and look around the field and track. Nothing.

I walk toward the locker rooms, then the storage rooms. I see that one of the doors are open so i peek through.

I see Lux, and Vinnie sitting on a concrete bench. They were kissing.

I stumble back and turn around to walk back into the school. "Son of a bitch!" I say pushing the back door open.

I should have fucking known something was going on between them. i punch a few lockers and walk out of the building and back toward my house.

"Fuck this shit!"

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

I turn on the faucet, and spash my face. What the fuck did Lux and i just do?

I grab a paper towel and wipe my face.

My head was throbbing from the alcohol wearing off. Why did i have to go and kiss her? I love her of course, but as a friend or sister, not like what we just did.

I walk out of the bathroom and to my locker. The bell rings to dissmiss the teens, and it makes my head throb even more.

"Hey Vinnie." bebe says tapping me on the shoulder, i turn around and smile at her.

"Hey, blondie." She frowns at the nickname i gave to her.

"Here take this." she hands me a folded up note.

"Text me later." She says before walking away with some of her friends.

I open the note and read it slowly for my aching brain.

"Homecoming? Yes or no?"

* * *

**Did you like?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AN IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP, I NEED EVEYONE TO SEND ME A FORMAL WEAR PLEASE! **

**PEACE OUT! :D**


	9. Defeated

**God... this suck, i'm so sorry guys. This chapter doesn't have alot of you in it and i apoligize, i just didn't want to to random, and i couldn't fit some of you in this chapter... But promise you will be in the next one... :)**

**Ch. 9**

**Defeated**

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I grab my ear buds and crash down on to bed 32. I turn my music up as loud as it will go and close my eyes.

I feel like i'm screwing up every little good thing that comes my way. I screwed up with Stan, i'm pretty sure i screwed up with Vinnie. I should have never drank any of that.

And I must have screwed up with my parents somehow.

I was born to lose everything good in my life...

"Lux! Get you're ass down here!" I open my ees and rush down stairs to avoid another 'beating' from miss walker.

"You have a phone call, oh and when you're done you should clean yourself up. You look like the living dead." She says while handing me the phone.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. "Hello?"

"Hiya Lux!"

"Eli?"

"Yep!"

"How did you get my number?" I ask. "I have my ways, anywhore what time are you going to homecoming friday?"

"I-i'm not going...Wait... Did you say anywhore?"

"What you're NOT going?"

"No."

There's silence on the other end.

"...Why?"

"I-i don't have a d-date." I say embarassed.

"...So?" She says sighing into the phone. I keep my mouth shut. "Look Lux, you've been acting so strange, it's actually starting to scare me a little."

i open my mouth hesitant to tell her everything. "I...I." 'You can do it Lux. Just tell her what happend. "I...Ki..." 'C'mon Lux.' "I...I-i'm fine Eli."

'Damn.'

"I don't belive you, you are a shitty liar and i know it has something to do with Stan." My eyes go wide. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Did you, you know, do him or something?" She asks innocently.

"What? No!" I yell. "Okay, just making sure. But i will find out whats wrong." I gulp. "Hey maybe i can come over, so we can talk. I've never been to your house before. You said your dads a doctor right? That means you should have a pretty nice house huh?"

"T-that's probably not a good idea. M-my mom doesn't like it when people are over. S-she's really stricked."

"Oh, well okay then. Oh and just so you know, you are comming to homecoming. With or without a date, okay?"

"Alright." I say.

We say our goodbyes. I finally look in the mirror. Miss Walker was right. My eyes are sunken in a little, and my skins a little pail. I look like a dying patient.

I look like death.

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

I sit on my desk and pull out my phone.

_'Hey blondie.'_ I text to Bebe.

_'Really Vinnie?'_ She replies back a few minutes later.

_';)'_

_'Try me. :p'_ She flirts back.

_'Yes.'_

_'Yes?' She replies._

_'what do you want me to say no?' _

_':D no'_

_'Where something tight.'_

_'...'_

_'I'm kidding. Kind of.'_

My phone starts to ring. "Sup?"

"Vinnie?" a familar voice says to me. "Lux? Whats up?" I hear her sigh obviously feeling awkward. "E-everything."

"Kay?"

"I just called to ask if we're still friends."

I smile. "Seriously Lux? Why would you ask that?"

"I-i don't know."

My phone starts to beep. "Hey i'll call you later Lux, i have another phone call. I hang up and anwser the new one.

"Hey it's Wendy, meet me at the park in five minutes." She hangs up before i get the chance to say anything. "What the hell?" I ask myself before walking out the door.

...

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" I ask Wendy as i walked toward her.

"I want to ask you some things." I roll my eyes. "Oh god. Look, Stan doesn't want you anymore and i'm not getting you two back together, just get over him."

She sighs. "No, Thats not it."

"Then what?"

"Lux."

"Son of a bitch! Why?"

"You guys are relly good friends right?"

"Look, We're just friends! Nothing more then that! There's nothing between us! We only made out once and only because we were drunk!"

"What?"

"Fuck!"

"You guys made out?" She asks. I stand there defeated. "..."

She smiles. "Thanks Vinnie." She says before walking away.

"...God dammit!"

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"I've got bad news." I tell Bebe as i enter her house.

"What's the bad news?"

"Well, you're not going to like this Bebe."

"What is it?"

"It's about Vinnie."

"Oh my god! He's dead!" she yells in saddness. "What? No!"

"Then what?" She asks nervously. "I don't know if i should tell you, you will get mad and hurt her."

"Hurt who?"

"..." i keep my mouth shut. "Well?" she asks getting slightly annoyed.

"Lux made out with Vinnie."

"What?" She asks. "Yeah, he told me himself. He said that he was drunk and Lux just like, jumped on him, and started kissing him. He told me that she tried to strip him down, but he ran off."

Bebe stand there for a few seconds. "...That bitch!" I nod. "Yeah, first he tears Stan away from me, then tries to _DO_ your date. If i were you i would do something about it."

She starts to fume. "I'm going to fuck that slut up!" I smile. "You should."

"You really should."

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I walk up the steps to Stan's house and knock. "oh, um hey." Stan says.

"I want to know what's wrong with Lux." I state.

He rolls his eyes. "Why?" I look at him dully. "Because she's my friend and i want to know why she's been acting so strange, and i'm pretty sure it has something to do with you."

He steps outside into the cold. "She's a liar."

"Huh?"

"Everything she told us is a lie, she made out with Vinnie at school, and she lied about her family."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't have one. She hid it from everyone, she lives in a foster home and try's to make it seem like it's something worse."

I stand there in shock before relaxing.

I roll my eyes. "You're such a dumbass Stan."

"What? How?"

"Did you ever think about the fact that maybe it is something worse?"

"What?"

I sigh. "Foster homes aren't rainbows and sunshine Stan, bad things can happen to kids in there, or even before."

He looks down a his shoes. "I.."

"Do you know where Lux lives?" I ask him.

He looks up at me. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me."

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

'I'm so fucking stupid!' I think to myself as i shut the door to my room.

'What if something bad happen to Lux? What if she saw her parents die, or was kidnapped when she was little?' I thought starting to get mad at myself.

'Something bad could have happend to Lux and i acted like a total jackass to her.'

I shook my head.

'But wait...Why were she and Vinnie kissing? Are the dating now? I thought that Vinnie was taking Bebe to homecoming.'

So many thoughts flooded my mind, both good and bad of Lux.

Why is this so confusing? I can't get Lux out of my head, i want to hate her, but i can't. My brain won't let me have any hate for her, and i don't know why.

I try to shake out any thoughts i have about Lux out of my head, but fail miserably.

"Why me?"

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I got out of the shower and put my sweat pants and long sleeve shirt that i where as pajamas back on.

I open the bathroom door, and walk out into the hallway running into the one person i didn't expect to run into. "Eli? W-what the hell? How did y.."

"Stan told me."

"Oh no."

"So, a foster kid huh?" She asks. I nod. "Y-yeah."

"So... you should just tell me everything now." I pull her toward the bedroom and shut the door.

She looks around at all the identical twin beds. "Wow, which one's your's?"

I point. "Number 32." She sits on 32 and pats her hand for me to sit beside her.

"So first thing first. You and Vinnie."

I sigh. "It's nothing, we were both drunk...Wait...How did you know?"

"Stan told me."

"What? Stan knows?" She nods.

"How did Stan find out?" I ask worringly. "He saw you guys."

I look down and sigh. "So you guys were drunk?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"At school?" She asks. I nod again. "Yep."

"Okay. Now, why don't you tell me why you were to afraid to tell anyone that you lived in foster care."

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Well? Why? Is it something bad?"

I sigh. "I-i, umm." I stutter trying to get the words to come out.

"I-i... It was bad."

"Tell me." Elissa says putting her arm around me for a friendly gesture.

I think about it.

"O-okay."

* * *

**Well this was a fail chapter... and again i'm sorry alot of you wern't in this one... The next chapter should be better, alot better hopefully, and all of you will be in it I PROMISE! :)**

**Well it's three a'clock in the morning here so i'm going to bed... :)**

**I'm sad... this story is about to end... :( only two or three more chapters left...**

**LOTS OF LOVE, LUX! :D**


	10. Is it true?

**Well, I'm honestly sorry for not updating in forever. I had a family emergency, and i had to leave my state to see my grandma in the hospital. I couldn't get to a computer most of the time, and we had to stay there and plan the funeral too so i was too busy to write anything. so i'm sorry and i hope your not mad at me or anything. **

**I'm also sorry if this isn't the best chapter, and the next one is probably going to be the last one, that or the next one.**

**anyway, i love you guys and i hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Please R&R :)**

PLEASE READ! - i need the characters Elissa you need to send me a formal outfit. :) you might have told me, but i might have lost it, so if you don't mind. Thank you! :)

**Ch. 10**

**Is it true?**

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

"wow..." Elissa says looking at me from the side. "I never knew it was that bad."

"Yeah...Well..." i say looking down at my feet.

"Did, you ever tell anyone about what he did to you?" She asks with full concern in her eyes.

"...No."

We sit in silence.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask. she nods. "Of course i won't, it's just between us... and a little bit stan."

I smile still looking at my feet

"I think you should still go to Homecoming."

I keep my eye on my feet. "N-no, i don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? It will be fun."

"I don't have a date, or a dress." i say looking at her.

"You don't have to have a date, and you can get a dress." She says with a smile.

"Homecomeing is tomorrow, and i don't have the money."

Elissa's smile becomes wider. "Come on." She says taking my hand and pulling me out of the house.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I knock on the wooden door.

As the door open i put on a smile.

"Hi Stan!" i say.

"God, what do you want Wendy?" My smile fades a bit. "What? I can't come by and say hi to my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend Wendy, we done. For good this time."

I push past him. "Oh, come on Stanny, we all know that were going to get back together anyway, so it might as well be now." I say touching his arm. He pulls his arm away from me.

"No Wendy! Were not!"

"Stan, don't be like this." I say with a pouty face.

Stan raises his voice "Don't you get it Wendy? I don't feel the same about you! I don't love you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you cheated on me with most of the guys at school! Maybe because you treated me like shit, and i should've gotten away sooner, and maybe it's because you the school whore, and i really don't want an S.T.D."

I stare at him blankly. "Do you love Lux?"

"What?"

"I said do you love Lux?"

"Um, I..."

"What's so speacial about her?"

"Sh..."

"Is she good in bed or something?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you guys must have done something, right? I mean, she is a bigger slut than me. You probably do have an S.T.D. from her."

"Where the hell are you getting this from?"

"I know she made out with Vinnie. I know everything."

"E-everything?" He asks me. I nod. "Everything."

"Look, don't tell anyone about her secret, okay?" He says with a worried look on his face.

"Secret?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, that she's in foster care."

"What?" I say with a smile. He eyes go wide. "Y-you weren't talking a-about foster care were you?"

I shake my head. "No." I say as i walk out of his house with a smirk on my face.

"But i will be."

* * *

**Bebe's P.O.V.**

"I'll kick her ass!" I say to myself. "I'll punch her stupid teeth in!"

"I'll tear her ey..."

"Hey Bebe." I hear Wendy say behind me.

"Yeah?"

"You're real mad aren't you?" she ask with a sly look.

"Yes! i want to kill her!"

"She kissed your man huh?"

"Yes, she made out with my man, Vinnie likes me, NOT HER!"

"Yeah."

"You can fight her, at school tomorrow. In front of everyone."

I lay on my bed, and look up at the ceiling.

"We should destroy her rep. or something." I say looking at the posters on my wall.

"We can, I have the perfect TRUE rumour."

"Really?" I ask sitting up looking at her.

"Really."

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I pull Lux toward the downtown dress shop.

i push the door open, and watch Lux look at all the dresses.

"I've never seen so many dresses, it's so weird." She says feeling the fabric on one of them.

"Pick one out."

"What?"

"I'm buying, just pick one out." i say with a smile.

"What? No!"

"It's okay, just find the perfect one okay? I already have mine."

She gives up and starts to look around. I see her take a certain one off the rack and i wait outside the dressing room.

"So? Do you like it?"

"I don't know, it makes my hips look fat." I hear he say.

I laugh. "hold up, i'll find a different dress."

I walk around the small aisles of racks and search through each one. I finally grab on to one in particular. I smile and walk back to the changing room where Lux is still waiting.

"Hey Lux i think i found the perfect one for you."

"Really?" She asks while i trow the dress over.

I wait a minute for her to try it on. "Well? What do you think?"

"I-i really love it." She says shyly.

"Come out and let me see." I say. I watch the door open, and see her walk out.

I nod my head. "Perfect!"

"You think so?"

"Yep, Stan's going to want to bone you when he sees you at Homecoming."

"Um no." She says with a dull expression on her face

"Still, i think it's perfect."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

**Vinnie's P.O.V.**

'Why is Bebe avoiding me?' I think as i walk into the school.

I see her standing in front of her locker.

"Hey blondie, why haven't you texted me back?" I ask while tapping on her shoulder.

She turns around to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks looking a little hurt.

"Tell you what?"

"That Lux Kissed you, and was all over you!" She yells.

"What the hell did wendy tell you?" I asked her.

"Exactly that. I'm going to kick her ass Vinnie!"

"Bebe don't. I'm the one that kissed her first, we were BOTH drunk."

"I'm still going to kick her stupid ass for kissing my date!" She yells more to herself than to me.

"No Bebe S..."

I was interupted by a familar voice on the intercom.

Oh fuck.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V. (again)**

I pull the small microphone to my lips.

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

I read into the mic. with the most cheerful voice i could put on.

"My work here is done." I say before walking out of the office, and into the crowded hall way.

it's done.

* * *

**Kali's P.O.V.**

Tweek and i walk hand in hand down the hall.

"So, have you gotten your Tux yet?" I ask Tweek.

"N-no, It's t-too much p-pressure!"

I smile gently. "It's okay Tweek, theres no pressure. I promise." I smile wider as i watch him twitch.

We both look up at one of the intercom's as we hear a voice speak up.

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

I let go of Tweeks hand. "What the hell?"

Tweek twitches a little before opening his mouth. "Is that true about Lux?"

"I don't know Tweek."

is it true?

* * *

**Krisa's P.O.V.**

"How many playboy magazine's do you have Kenny?" I ask him, while shutting my locker.

"Around fifteen." He states without blincking.

I roll my eyes and push him playfully.

"How many playgirls do you have?" He asks me with a crooked grin on his face.

"I don't have any." I say grabbing his hand.

We both look around at the sound of the intercome turning on.

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

"Holy shit, i didn't know Lux was a foster slut." Kenny says laughing.

I punh his arm. "shut up! who knows if she's telling the truth."

"Maybe she is, I thought Lux was still a virgin."He says to me.

Maybe.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I pull my lips away from red goth's and let out a sigh.

"You're the mosrt amazing person. You know that?"

He doesn't reply, but instead puts his hands on my waist. "You're the only person who doesn't make my life so painful." He says in almost a whisper.

I smile. "Really?"

"Yeah Alice, I think i Lo..."

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

"Oh my god! who said that abot her?" I ask myself more then him.

"Who's Lux?"

I look at him.

That's why i asked myself, and not him.

* * *

**Brian's** **P.O.V.**

"you're so beautiful Red." I whisper in red's ear.

She lets go of me and smiles.

She takes my hand. "I love you Brian." She tells me.

"I love y..." I'm interupted by the intercom.

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

"wow," Red gasps. "Do you think that's true?"

I shrug. "Who knows, i haven't known her long enough to tell."

"But i thought she was into Stan." She says.

I shrug again. "I thought so too."

But who knows.

* * *

**Ciro's P.O.V.**

I press my lips against Cartman's.

He slowly pulls away.

"This is so fucking weird." He says before kissing me again.

I pull away this time.

"I know, i should be punching you right now." I say before kissing him again.

We stop when we here a sound through the intercom outside the boys bathroom.

"Attention students of South Park High. If you know Lux Matthews, grade eleven. Do not trust her, she is an ugly lying whore. She lied about her having parents, she actually lives in foster care. Also she had sex with Vinnie Klebitz, even though she new Vinnie is going to Homecoming with Bebe Stevens. Again, do NOT trust her, or befriend her, she will just keep lying to you, and if you don't belive me, why don't you ask her yourself? Thank you, and have a woderful day."

"I knew that Lux girl was a slutty bitch, and i knew she was hiding something." Cartman states.

"No you didn't Cartman." I say pulling his lips toward mine.

no you didn't.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Please review!**

**I love you guys :) Soooo much!**

**See you soon! **

**~The Texas girl A.K.A STANandKYLE :D:D:D**


	11. Another love song

**OH MY GOD I AM SOO SORRY GUYS! THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG, BUT I DO HAVE PLENTY OF GOOD EXUSES, LIKE SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, MY NEW JOB, MY FRIEND GIVING BIRTH, AND MY PRACTICING FOR THIS YEARS TALENT SHOW :)**

**Well, This is the last chapter, keep an eye out though for at least two weeks because i might have another suprise chapter after this... but i don't know yet...**

**If you want to see Lux's dress, go to missesdressy and on the search type in Jovani 6375 :)**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**also I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! UNCLE KRACKER DOES! :)**

**the song is Another love song by uncler kracker :)**

**and i'm sorry (Red Racing Stripes) i didn't say you're formal wear on here, but you never gave it to me... anyways please enjoy!**

**Ch. 11**

**Another love song**

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I stood in the middle of the hallway leaning against the chipped wall sighing deeply.

"You can do this." I said to myself. "It's just one dance."

I slowly took my first step toward the bathroom, where my dress hung from the shower curtain rack. I felt the soft material before stripping from the regular clothes and slipping into the dress.

I slowly got ready, regretting giving into Elissa.

I heard a faint knock on the door before i finished putting on my shoes and walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Elissa gretted with a smile Holding onto craigs hand firmly. Craig just nods.

"Hey." I said while shutting the door quietly.

"Is she asleep?" She asked walking back into the street.

I nod slowly.

"You see, i told you that dress was perfect for you."

My dress was a short sleevless diamond top with black and silver feathers that made up the skirt with black stilettos.

I smile. "So's your's."

We walk a few blocks before i could see the schools lights.

I could see people walking into the schools wide doors holding on to there dates. I frown at the sight.

Elissa see's this and nudges me. "Hey, i'm sure you're not the only on without a date. If you want i can ditch Craig, and we can both be dateless."

"Hey!" Craig yells in his monotoned voice.

We both laugh.

"Oh my god Lux! You're here!" Alice ran toward us in a short white flowy dress. A silver band with silver leaves going around her waist shown brightly in the moonlight. She held on to her newly found boyfriend's hand.

"Hi Alice." I say with a smile.

My heart starts pounding as we reach the entrance.

We all walk in together, the room already packed with dancing teens.

"Somebody kill me." Red goth says dully.

Some people spot me and start to whisper. "W-why are people looking at me like that?" I ask.

Alice is the first to speak. "Well, Wendy said some things on the announcements yesterday."

"What did she say?"

"That you live in foster care and had sex with Vinnie."

"WHAT?!" I yell, making people stare at me.

"Yeah... Is it true?" She asks innocently.

"I-i do live in foster care, but i never had sex with Vinnie, we were both drunk and it was just a kiss."

"Hey Lux." Kali and Krisa say in unison as they both walk toward me holding on to there dates. I smile at the both of them. They looked beautiful as well as elissa and alice.

Kali had her haid in tight curls with a butterfly pin and was wearing a floor length dark blue dress covered in small sparkles, with a black sha wrapped around the bottom.

While Krisa was wearing a black knee high dress with lime green ruffles and black converse with lime green laces.

I might be dateless, but at least i have my friends with me.

"Where's your date?" Kali asks me.

"I don't have one."

"Oh..."

"Well, stan's here so...yeah..." Krisa says.

"What? Stan's here?"

Kali and Krisa both nod.

"Just go talk to him, i'm sure he wants you." Kenny says still holding tightly onto Krisa's hand. I sigh deeply.

"Hey slut." I turn around to see wendy walking toward me.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask her.

"Yeah, don't mess with Lux or i'll kick your ass again." Krisa says stepping in front of me.

The shaperones were obviously not paying any attention to us.

Both Krissa and Elissa step closer toward the black haired girl, their fist clenched, ready to swing. "Gahh, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek said hiding behind Kali.

"Look gals, i'm not here to fight, i just came over here to tell Lux what Stan wanted me to tell her."

"You're full of shit Wendy!" Elissa tells her.

Wendy ignores her and keeps going. "Stan doesn't want you Lux, don't you get it? Nobody want's you. Why do you think you're in foster care? Your parents didn't want you, even the person you live with doesn't want you're worthless here Lux."

Elissa pulled her fist back ready to punch, but i grab her wrist before she could.

"what the hell Lux? Let me beat the shit out of her!" I shake my head. "she's not worth it Elissa, not even close." Elissa hesitates, but slowly drops her arm.

As we all turn to walk away from her, she says something to elissa that sends her over the edge.

"Why don't you go look in a mirror Elissa, that is is you're not too scared to."

Before i could grab her wrist again, Elissa's fist swings into Wendy's face making her tumble to the ground.

"Not so tough now are you bitch!?"

Elissa turns around with a huge smile on her face. "God that felt good."

We all smile at her.

Alice taps me on the shoulder. "Hey there's Stan."

I look around until i see him leaning against a wall by himself.

"Go talk to him." Kali says slighty pushing me closer to him. I hesitate as i walk closer to him.

"H-Hey." I say to him.

He looks up at me immediately standing up straight. "Oh, um hey Lux."

We stand there awkwardly for a few moments, but it feels more like years.

"Look Lux, i'm really sorry...For all of this." He says with his head down. "It's okay." I tell him.

He sighs. "I- I just, just, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay Lux, i was being stupid."

I smile as i hear a really good song come on. "Do you want to dance?" He looks at me with a smile. "Aren't the guys supposed to ask the girls that?"

I giggle "Okay, then ask."

"would you like to dance." He says handing me his hand.

He pulls me to the middle of the floor.

I place my hands on his shoulders, and he places his on my waist.

As he pulls me closer i can hear the words of the song.

**_I hear alot of records on the radio, alot of love songs, they make me sing along. I sing straight from my heart right into yours, complete with cliche and metaphor you heard before._**

**_It's ringing in my head because it rings true, I know you're missin' me, like I've been missin' you and I can never get enough no, never get enough of a good thing._**

* * *

Elissa pulls Craig to the dance floor, and starts to spin. She then grabs Craig and pulls him closer. She smiles at craig, and puts her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you Craig."

**_Does the world really need another love song? Another you don't know how much I miss you when you're gone,another I don't don't know If I can live without you, another baby you baby oh, I don't think I'll ever know._**

**_I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I love you. Another love song. I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I Do. Another love song._**

* * *

Before Tweek could refuse, Kali grabs his hand and drags him to the floor.

"This is too much pressure for me!" He says as Kali starts to dance with him. "C'mon Tweek, have some fun." She says with a smile, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

**_Time and time again we need a little break, from the give and take, we make the same mistakes. __I know i've never been the one to let my feelings show, and i guess in that regard i'm really not alone._**

**_We could all use a push and when it comes to shove, we sing of life and love, and the lack there of,but with a little bit of luck we can never get enough of a good thing._**

* * *

Brian holds on to Red's waist firmly, as she lays her head on his shoulder, her nose touching his neck. "You look so beautiful Red." He says softly into her ear.

She smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

Alice struggles to get Red Goth to the floor, but manages to do so. "It's not that hard to dance Red Goth." Alices smiles. She pulls him closer to her.

"Everyone is such a comformist."

**_Does the world really need another love song, another you don't know how much I miss you when you're gone. Another I don't know If I can live without you, another baby you, oh I._**

**_Does the world really need another love song, another you don't know how much I miss you when you're gone, another I don't know If I can live without you, another baby you baby oh, I don't think we'll ever know._**

* * *

"So are you a good dancer?" Krisa asks Kenny as she grabs his hands.

"HA, no!" He says with a cheesy grin on his face. After a few seconds of just dancing, Krisa speaks up with a sly gin. "So am I a better dancer than Wendy?" Kenny laughs. "What? Of course!" He grabs Krisa's face a kisses her lips.

_**I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I love you. Another love song. I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I do. Another love song**._

* * *

Ciro grabs Cartman's hands, not caring whether or not people looked at them funny, even Cartman didn't seem to mined. "I suck at dancing you know." Cartman says trying his hardest not to look stupid.

Ciro smiles. "Shut up fatass." He says before pressing there lips together.

**_My brown eyed girl, give it away. Just give me some of that marvin Gaye. Dobie Gray's a good place to start. Go ahead and take a little peice of my heart._**

* * *

Bebe happily pulls Vinnie along with everyone else to the dance floor. He pulls her closer to him. "I'm glad you're with me Vinnie." Bebe says with a big happy sigh.

Vinnie nods with a smile "Me too Blondie." He says before bending down and touching her lips with his.

**_So does the world really need another love song, another you don't know how much I miss you when you're gone. Another I don't know If I could live without you, another baby you, baby oh,baby ooh, baby._**

* * *

"Lux?" Stan says to me. I lift my head up from his shoulder. "Huh?" I question.

He pulls his face closer to mine, and presses his lips firmly against my lips. "I love you Lux." He tells me after he pulls away.

I smile widely. "I love you too Stan." Our lips meet once again.

Before I moved here I would have never thought that i would have made so many great friends, or even fall in love with the perfect guy.I never would have known what great people there were out there who cared about me.

So no Wendy, i'm not worthless, and people do care about me. I've made some mistakes, but my friends are always going to pick me up and dust me off.

I'm glad i moved to South Park.

**_Does the world really need another love song, another you don't know how much I miss you when you're gone. Another I don't know If I could live without you, another baby you, baby oh, I don't think we'll ever know._**

**_I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I Love you. Another love song. I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I do. Another love song._**

**_I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I Love you. Another love song. I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I do. Another love song._**

* * *

**Oh...my...god... that was so cheesy, well anyway I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter...**

**Now if you exuse me, I'm going to crawl into bed and cry becasue it's over... :'(**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND YOU HAVE ALL BEEN TRUELY WONDERFUL PEOPLE, AND I AM GOING TO MISS YOU! BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL BE MAKING MORE OC'S ON MY NEW FANFICTION ACCOUNT (southparkocgirl) SOON!**

**GOODBYE FOR NOW! :(**


End file.
